


In ya area

by Renuj



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renuj/pseuds/Renuj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Byakuya Togami transferred to Blackpink High, he never thought he'd end up meeting his ex and the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In ya area

It was Togami’s first day at his new Korean school, and he was excited. After the “incident” that had happened a few years ago, the conglomerate had no choice but to relocate to Korea. Luckily, because Togami had been very close to many of his classmates, he was able to transfer them over to his school as well. Super High School Level no longer existed, and Togami was relieved to be able to live a fun, high school life.

As Togami arrived at the front of Blackpink high, he felt his heart constrict. There was one person he wasn’t prepared to see again, not since their whirlwind romance had ended. The schedule in his hands was suddenly clenched tighter. His first class would be Korean.

 _How fitting._ Togami thought.

Leisurely, he strolled into the classroom, ready to begin his high school life. The room was packed with a wide variety of talentless children, but Togami didn’t care, he actually hated the stigma of normalness that Hope’s Peak had imposed upon the world.

“Togami Oppa!” Togami craned his head to see Maizono sitting in the back row. She gestured at a nearby seat and Togami sat down.

Maizono, of course, gave him one of her typical smiles. The kind that was bright and genuine and full of love. Togami loved that about Maizono, how caring she had always been.

“Good morning,” He began, stretching his long legs out as he leaned into his seat. “I was beginning to worry that I wouldn’t know anyone here.” Togami had always been a little shy.

Maizono gave him an understanding nod, also thankful that she knew someone in her class. “Yeah, it’s great th-“

**_Buzz. Buzz._ **

“Ah! Just a second!” Maizono apologized, but a faint blush spread across her face as she noticed just exactly who had texted her. Togami gave her a wink in response, not wanting to impose upon her ‘private’ time with Kirigiri.

It was incredible, Togami had thought, how close the two had become. As Maizono suddenly loosened her tie and lowered the collar of her shirt to send Kirigiri a picture, Togami felt a little sad. He had had a relationship like that once, too… But admittedly, his own selfish actions had led to its downfall.

“Good morning class!” Togami was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts by a beautiful, young Korean woman who had just appeared in the room. She was no doubt the teacher, but she seemed to be on the young side of things. A prodigy like himself?

“My name is Kim Jisoo…” She introduced herself, giving the class a bright smile. “I will be teaching Korean this year, so please treat me nicely!”

After her introduction, the class went silent and the first lesson began. Togami eagerly learned from Jisoo, absorbing the information with ease. Things didn’t exactly go off perfectly, however. There were many times where Jisoo had failed to keep eye contact with the class and looked to her feet as she explained a particular rule or grammatical concept.

 _She’s probably just shy like me._ Togami thought.

“Alright! I think that’s good enough for today!” Jisoo had said, ending the lesson. Togami glanced at Maizono, noting her desperate texting. God, they were so gay.

**_BOOMBAYAH_ **

His thoughts were cut short by the sound of the bell. Slowly, Togami packed his things and was ready to move on to his next class: Art.

Luckily, this time there were a few more familiar faces in his class. Togami wasn’t the type to talk about it, but he secretly liked hanging out with Hagakure and Kirigiri. They made his day much more amusing and were great friends.

The teacher this time was a bit odd, her name was apparently ‘Lisa’. Not terribly formal, he wondered, but still a pleasant looking girl. It was obvious to him that this teacher in particular possessed great artistic talent. Her bright hair that was accentuated with black highlights and the way she wore her jeans and tank tops to school just screamed _style._

Out of the corner of his eye, Togami had also noticed Kirigiri blushing brightly and smiling as she received another (probably dirty) text from Maizono. Again, he was happy for his friends, but also felt an immense amount of regret.

**_BOOMBAYAH_ **

The lunch bell suddenly rang. Togami was a long man, so his appetite was seemingly bottomless. It would be good to get some food and take his mind off of _her_. And thankfully, today’s lunch seemed to be the staple Korean food: Kimchi. Togami had read up on Korean cuisine on his plane ride over to Korea, so he seemed to have a good cultural understanding on their food.

Togami took his seat next to Kirigiri, Maizono, and Hagakure, and began devouring his food. “Kiri-chaaaaaaan. Hold my hand, please!” Maizono exclaimed.

Kirigiri bowed her head a little, her face turning a bright shade of red. “But… That’s embarrassing…” Nevertheless, she took Maizono’s hand and held it under the table. The two girls giggled at each other.

“You know, Togami…” Hagakure began. “I’m almost jealous of these girls. I mean, look at how in love they are.” He said.

“Hmph.” Togami retorted.

A while later, a black shadow loomed over the group, and Togami almost didn’t notice its presence until he heard a voice.

“Um… Excuse me. Can I sit here with you guys?”

Togami wasn’t picky about who he sat with and was about to give the girlish voice a warm welcome. “Yes, of course pull up a s-“

As Togami moved his head to get a view of the cute girl, his eyes suddenly widened. Why? Why now? Why here?.  


_“Jennie?”_


End file.
